Blue Film
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Gadis itu terlalu serius menggeluti persiapan ujian, membuat Sasuke merasa telah dikacangi habis-habisan. Namun Uchiha tak habis akal, dia tahu kalau Sakura memang menyukai film biru/ Crabcyber prekuel/ Bitchy Sakura


Blue Film

.

CN Scarlet Fanfiction

[prekuel "Crabcyber"]

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Have be fun

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ujian, ujian, ujian...**_

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepala merah muda nona Haruno. Puluhan buku paket digital, catatan digital, sampai soal-soal ujian lampau dalam bentuk digital berserakan di meja kacanya yang terhubung pada g-glass. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, bahkan makan pun dia masih menela'ah tulisan-tulisan rumus algoritma dan segala sesuatunya itu. Dia mungkin akan menyimpannya, ketika mandi, buang hajat, dan tidur.

Pokoknya selama dua bulan sebelum Maret ini Sakura Haruno selalu berkencan dengan buku-buku dan segala tektek-bengek-meredel-lelel nya. Sasuke, yang sudah berniat akan mengganti marga gadis itu dengan Uchiha selepas masa sekolah kejuruan mereka tahun ini, benar-benar merasa dikacangi. Yah, harus dia akui kalau dirinya memang tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna mengingat namanya selalu berbalapan dengan Shikamaru Nara si IQ-300 sejak tk, berbeda dengan Sakura yang berbalapan dengan Naruto dan Lee yang selalu memperebutkan peringkat kepala tiga, Sasuke tetap selalu siap sedia mengajari gadis yang selalu dia aku-akui miliknya itu jika Sakura memintanya.

Itu juga kalau Sakuranya mau-eun, dia pan tensin. Semua orang tahu kalau Sakura Haruno itu keras kepala sama gengsi setinggi gunung Fujiyamanya sama kayak Sasuke Uchiha.

Beginilah jadinya,

Sakura yang tengah serius menekuni pekerjaannya dan Sasuke yang menatapnya bosan dari atas sofa ruang tengah keluarga Haruno. Kencan di hari minggu yang benar-benar romantis, apalagi ini minggu tanggal 14 Februari. Lengkap sudah kejenuhan Sasuke sebagai kekasih yang terkacangi.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke dengan suara seksinya. Dia sudah terlalu bosan untuk menunggu seperti jomlo-jomlo di jalanan. Punya pacar serasa jomlo itu nggak enak loh!

"hn.."

yiaks...

Jawaban macam apa yang kau lontarkan tadi Saki? Jidat Sasuke bertumpuk-tumpuk penuh dengan urat kekesalan, berusaha dia kembali datarkan karena takut nanti keriputan kayak kakaknya yang masih jomlo di tengah usianya yang masuk umur 40-an.

"Hei, Saki..."

"Hn?"

Wah-wah, kayaknya Sasuke Uchiha lagi kena karma nih. Itu kan kalimat keramat yang selalu dia pakai saat sedang meladeni siapapun orang cerewet yang merecokinya. Sekarang lihat, siapa yang cerewet di sini? Aish aih... rasa bosan ternyata bisa merubah siapapun.

"Sakura~~"

Kali ini gadis itu menoleh, meski tidak meletakkan penanya dan melepas kacamatanyaa, dia tetap menatap garang cowok supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer tampan indehoyy di hadapannya. "Apa sih Sasu? Kalau mau makan tinggal rebus mie, kalau haus tinggal minum, kau tahu letak dapur dan kulkasnya kan? sana! Jangan. Ganggu. Aku." Katanya, lalu kembali fokus.

Sebal. Sasuke on de wey ke tempat lain. Membongkar kulkas keluarga Haruno, yang isinya tinggal berbotol-botol air dan semangkuk ikan asin dan secuil raksasa terasi, Sasuke nyaris membanting pintunya sebelum menungging di bak cuci piring. Mengeluarkan isi perutnya gegara hidung yang terkena 'polusi'.

"Sakuraaaaaa..."

Yang dipanggil memutar bola mata hijaunya, meletakan pena diatas wadahnya, kemudian berlari menuju tempat kekasihnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia mendapati pria itu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan di sana. "Ya ampuuun..."

Lima menit berlalu, Sasuke sudah agak mendingan karena sudah dikerokin Sakura di ruang tengah. Barusan gadis itu membereskan semua barang –barang pelajarannya. Semuanya. Demi kekasih tampan dan pintarnya, yang menjanjikan mengajarkan trik jitu mengerjakan ujian setelah dia baikan.

Sasuke topless memang menggiurkan bagi perempuan, mengerikan bagi laki-laki normal, dan mengerikan bagi si empunya saat berhadapan dengan para homo. Tapi bagi Sakura, dada kotak-kotak indah itu kurang seksi. Yah, gimanapun pria itu keadaannya, dia nggak pernah sekalipun 'nyentuh' kekasihnya. Sekalipun meluk, itu pakek jaket berlapis tiga, sewaktu musim beku yang suhunya minus puluhan. Dimana letak enaknya, coba?

Sasuke memakai lagi kaos AKB48 putihnya, sebelum duduk dan memborak-barik koleksi file hentai kekasihnya. Dia tak merasa kaget sih, Sakuranya juga tidak merasa panik. Mereka sudah saling memahami kebiasaan masing-masing, Sakura yang hobby hentai dan Sasuke tidak. Namun bungsu Uchiha itu tak pernah keberatan, selama itu normal. Maksudnya, yang nggak Yaoi. Ataupun Yuri.

Pernah sekali, waktu kelas dua smester satu tahun kemarin-kemarin, Sakura menjadi fujoshi. Dia...

[FLASHBACK...]

"Sasuke, oper bolanya!" teriak Ino sembari menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang kosong. Tentu dia langsung menepuknya ke arah sana. Sakura langsung mencetak angka dalam permainan volley antar jurusan.

Waktu berlalu, peruit ditiup kencang melengking oleh Guy-sensei, kedua tim melakukan perputaran posisi pada semua anggotanya. Kini di tim jurusan software enginering, Sasuke menjadi Smassher, dan tim otomotif memajukan Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka saling berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi oleh sehelai net.

Giliran Kiba dari tim seberang yang melakukan pass. Mereka bersiap.

Bola melayang, mendarat, dan dipukul supaya tetap melayang tanpa menyentuh tanah. Sebagai smassher, Sasuke tidaklah buruk. Namun dia merasa ada yang jangal ketika setiap kali bola agak berat itu selalu mengarah ke kepalanya. Tepat saat bola itu melayang dramatis...

BRUUUUK...

Mimpi buruk itu terjadi...

"YEAAAAAH!..."

Net di depan Sasuke dan Naruto terbawa angin, bola menubruk kepala pantat ayam Uchiha, yang menyebabkannya nyosor ke mulut si Uzumaki tunggal.

CUPPP~~

Ini bencana...

Ini. Bencana.

[[ini bencana]]

INI BENAR-BENAR BENCANAAAA!...

Sasuke, maupun Naruto sama-sama melotot ngeri. Melepaskan kejadian sesaat itu, lalu muntah secara bersamaan. Ini benar-benar menjijikan, batin keduanya.

Para wanita berteriak histeris.

Para laki-laki lebih lebay lagi.

Yang jelas, Sakura Haruno mengabadikan itu dalam video dalam ponselnya.

Parahnya ya, yang tadi itu ciuman pertama Uchiha Sasuke!

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia tahu siapa yang menjadi biang keladi kejadian nyosor-nyosor itu dari si pembuat onar. Barang buktinya masih ada, sebagai seorang jenius nomer wahid Sasuke merasa terhina tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Sakura terlalu pandai menyembunyikan barang-barang 'berharga'nya.

"Kau cari apa sih Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kalem setelah membereskan pekakas ngerokin tadi ke kamar mandi. "Setauku kau tak suka film biru, jadi kau mau maksiat ya?"

Pipi Sasuke memerah. "Enak saja!"

"Aaah~ padahal kak Itachi selalu baik sekali memberikan koleksi film biru yang bahkan baru rilis.." bibir Sakura mengerucut, dahi Sasuke mengkerut. Pantas saja koleksi film hentai gadisnya bertambah drastis, juga yang bukan bajakan. Ternyata semua itu ulah aniki-baka nya. Sasuke mulai bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu pada aniki kurang kerjaannya di rumah nanti karena sudah sangat berdosa memperparah otak calon istri yang tengah diincarnya ini.

"Hei, lalu kau sedang apa mengobrak-abrik lemari diks milikku?"

"Ada sesuatu, yang kau sembunyikan selama ini, aku mau itu..."

"Oh~" otak nggak beres milik Sakura mulai terkoneksi dengan 'benar' "jadi kau mau kita mempraktikkan isi salah satu dari blue film milikku? Yattaa!"

Saking kagetnya Sasuke membentur pinggiran ranjang, mukanya memerah. Sangat-sangat merah!

"JANGAN GILA!"

Sakura menatapnya penuh semangat dengan senyum mengembang. Tangannya memegang dan meremas jari jemari Sasuke, si empunya merasa jantungnya melompat-lompat. Dan sesuatu dibawah sana hendak bangkit. Gawat! Dia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk gadisnya ini. Demi apapun juga, dia tidak mau 'menerkamnya' sebelum menikah. Aish, Sasuke memang lelaki idaman.

Dan dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Sakura, kau tahu..."

"Hm?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah film biru, kau pasti suka. Aku jamin ini akan membantumu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat aku suka, tentunya."

"Apa? Jadi benar kau punya?" sasuke mengangguk, sembari mengeluarkan g-glass dari sakunya. Lalu berjalan menuju layar kaca selebar 21 inci di sudut kamar. Menempelkan salah satu tentakel data, lalu kembali ke samping gadisnya.

Sakura sudah berpose siap-menonton diatas kasur, Sasuke hanya duduk di pinggirannya. Gadis itu menyernyit ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan hologram soal dari pinggir gadget keluaran Uchiha's Familly itu. Dalam benarknya bertanya-tanya, untuk apa memakai soal-soal ulangan jika hanya menonton film biru? Lagipula tidak ada yang akan menanyakan bagaimana alur atau apapun yang begituan di ulangan nanti.

Kaca itu menyala layaknya televisi, memunculkan layar yang benar-benar biru seperti langit. Semua pertanyaan keheranan Sakura terjawab sudah ketika speaker portable dari sudut ruang kamarnya mengeluarkan suara dari film biru itu. Tidak ada gambar, maupun desah-desahan seperti blue film ataupun film biru pada umumnya. Layar hanya menampakan warna biru. Dan bersuara..

"Listening section, look at the ficture to answer..."

Sasuke terkikik melihat Sakura sweadrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaps, film biru atau blue film itu bukan film hentai aja. Video listening pun kalau diputar di layar kaca akan memunculkan layar yang biru, bukannya itu juga film biru?... Makanya jangan mikir yang 'iya-iya' terus coooeyy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

Ini kisah diambil dari fantasi seorang teman sejenis Shikamaru Nara di kelasku, baginya, blue film itu film yang isinya semua berwarna biru alias polos seratus persen biru. Yah, kayaknya aku setuju sama dia. Pikirannya bagus, kagak ada hentai-hentainya meskipun dianya cowok (atau kagak keliatan). Hahaha... [padahal sendirinya sempet sweadrop denger pendapat temenya itu pas mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang blue film]

Tapi tetep aja ya, beberapa aku rekayasa sedikit lah...

Yoo... segera lah review!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
